


Ms. Producer

by jbug630



Category: MLQC - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Filming, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Sex Tapes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbug630/pseuds/jbug630
Summary: My first try at multiple POV.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Ms. Producer

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at multiple POV.

Blinking in the bright studio lights, I took my seat on the couch preparing for the interview to start, eyes adjusted to the glare from above. Having agreed to guest star on Miracle Finder once again, I quietly observed my little love and, as per usual, she was buzzing about, fretting over every minute detail. 

Seeming more anxious than normal, her heels clicked as she rushed to and fro, constantly tucking a few stubborn strands of hair behind her ear. A nervous tic I had seen her display in more extreme cases of distress. 

She turned her focus to me, her short strides bringing her swiftly my direction. Straightening up at her approach, I leaned towards her as she held up a small microphone with a shaky smile.

"Can I get you wired for sound?" Her voice betraying the calm she was attempting to project.

"By all means. I always welcome your gentle touch." 

"Ssshhh!" She frantically hissed, making a rather large show of adjusting the equipment on my jacket, giving it a more forceful tug than required.

"Ok, I'll quit teasing you." I chuckled, turning my head as her slender fingers directed, the soft pads tracing the shell of my ear as she inserted the ear piece, a slight shiver rolling down my spine.

"Are you good? Everything fit? Comfortable?" She mumbled, leaning closer to fix my tie for the fourth time since I arrived.

"I'm perfectly fine." I assured her. Though the heat from the lights was uncomfortable, I was not going to worry her over something so trivial. Drawing a gentle smile on my face, I took her trembling hands in mine. "No need to fret. You are completely capable of making this show a success. Just relax." My lips brushed her knuckles to place a light kiss to the back of her hand. She blushed, eyes brightening and lips pulling up in an unsure smile. 

I wished to ease her worries. Delicately graze her petal soft lips with mine, claiming her for my own, spectators be damned. I would, in fact, welcome the chance at such a public declaration, but we had agreed our relationship must stay behind closed doors. For the time being, at least.

As my gaze drifted downward, my eyes caught the striking contrast of the dark lace that cupped the porcelain skin of her breast. I had carefully selected the matching set for her to wear today as an act of encouragement along with the promise of an enjoyable reward this evening for her hard work. Something tantalizing that I could imagine slowly relieving her of, when I took her home at the end of the day. My chest swelled with anticipation, my groin stirring at the thought of our private endeavors as I reluctantly released her from my grasp, watching her flitter off with a new found sense of determination. My delicate butterfly, my little pet. 

Everyone settled into their places around the set, ready to start recording. She shot me a quick thumbs up and I returned it in kind with a nod of my head, a quick wink making her shift slightly as she lowered her gaze, suddenly finding her shoes of great interest. 

The host commenced the interview, simple questions that allowed me to follow her less than graceful movements while still looking engaged for the camera. She wandered around behind the crew, adjusting lighting and checking for sound discrepancies. Some seemed to welcome her input, others found her to be a nuisance judging by the way they prickled at her suggestions. A large shadow loomed over her and she started when a heavy hand came to rest on her shoulder

Victor Li, CEO of LFG. An impressive gentleman to be sure. He must have come to oversee production for the day. Having always felt indifferent towards the man, his unforeseen appearance hardly mattered to me. Victor didn't get in my business and, in return, I stayed out of his. I would have preferred she keep her distance from him, but seeing as he was her investor and primary means of keeping her company afloat, the occasional casual interaction was unavoidable and necessary.

Her eyes shone bright with enthusiasm as she spoke, a rather endearing quality of hers. My chest tightened uncomfortably as I observed their exchange; her animated way of talking to him, his cool gaze focused solely on her, a caring smile tugging at his lips. Victor leaned in brushing those few strands of loose hair out of her face, tucking them behind her ear. She flinched away from his advances but he persisted.

I felt bile rising, irritation crawling beneath my skin as her cheeks flushed crimson from his attentions. Seethed seeing him touch her so intimately where that honor was exclusively mine. This struck me as more than a casual interaction compared to previous meetings. I rescinded my previous judgment of the man. I'd have to observe him carefully to make sure he didn't get any closer. 

The host interrupted those less than becoming thoughts, bringing me back to the interview with a more involved question which I still answered with ease having prepared for and memorized a multitude of possible queries. After finishing my response my eyes scanned the crowd, searching for her among the many faces surrounding me.

I eventually spotted her headed for a back hallway, Victor at her side. He moved close, resting a hand at the small of her back, guiding her off the set and out of my sight. My eyes narrowed slightly as they disappeared. I made a mental note to address this when filming had concluded. It seems a gentle reminder is in order.

*****************

The episode had come to a close and the time had come for me to walk Victor out. Relieved that the shoot had gone better than expected, even taking Victor's impromptu visit into account, I couldn't help the slight spring in my step. I had done my best to reassure him that filming was going perfectly and, after a tour of the set, he agreed. We had moved our discussions off set so as not to disturb filming and I had been a mess of tension the entire time.

I was surprised with how he kept using every opportunity to get close. Finding excuses to subtly touch me, his hand brushing mine as we walked, a hand on my back to steer me. It was unexpected and made me feel uneasy. After saying our goodbyes, he finally left out the rear entrance as I waved him off. Letting out a relieved breath, I gratefully closed the door behind him, thankful to not have him hovering anymore. 

The tension in my body gradually evaporated, leaving me feeling sluggish as I leaned back against the cold cement wall. Closing my eyes, my head hit the wall behind me with a soft thud. Filling my lungs with a few deep, energizing breaths, I relaxed for a moment, psyching myself up to help pitch in with the rest of the clean up. I couldn't have been there more than five minutes before I sensed someone close in on me. My eyes shot open, only to be met with the kind, heavy lidded eyes I loved so dearly. 

Lucien had appeared right in front of me, hands on either side of my head caging me in. "Hello kitten, did I startle you?" He had moved so silently that he was inches from my face before I even had the chance to realize he was there. His normal silvery tone had a sharper, more aggressive edge to it, the use of my pet name for the first time out outside of home adding to my growing uncertainty.

"Yes, you scared me." I breathed, swallowing my heart that had crept upwards into my throat. He leaned in closer, his nose barely touching mine, the scent of his cologne tickling my senses.

"Well, allow me to apologize." His warm lips covered mine, a barely there caress at first but quickly growing more insistent each time they found their mark. I rested my hands on his stomach feeling the outline of muscles hidden under his dress shirt as they rippled against my fingertips with each breath. He sucked my lower lip gently nibbling at it. My knees began to wobble, struggling to keep me upright, his body pressing me to the wall. His tongue teased at my lips and I sighed, parting them to greet him, a hint of his favorite mint tea lingering as it smoothly tangled with mine.

I melted into him as cool fingers slid up the back of my neck, holding me in place to deepen the kiss, his other hand cupping my breast as his thumb drew lazy circles around a peeked nipple. Feeling myself getting swept up in his pace, I pushed against his chest, breaking the kiss and taking small gulps of air trying to catch my breath.

"Lucien, we can't. Not here." Panting, I glanced around nervously checking that no staff were within earshot.

"Oh, and why not? You were twitching your tail so prettily for the great Mr. Li. You looked rather eager to follow him, like a little stray." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, mirroring Victor's earlier motions, sharp eyes looking me over. 

"What exactly did the two of you do when he led you off?" His face came closer to mine, my heart starting to thunder in my chest, our lips brushing again as an ache started to bloom low in my belly.

"I just gave him a tour of the facility and we went over filming schedules." I murmured, shaking my head weakly. He lifted my chin with a single finger, lips burning a trail down my throat. He pulled my collar aside, heated breath fanning across my pale skin. "He touched you here?" He purred, teeth teasing my bra strap waiting for my response.

"Yes." 

A surprisingly strong arm wrapped around my waist pulling me flush to his chest. He sucked on the skin where the offending hand had laid, my hands clutching at the back of his shirt. His other hand gripped the back of my neck as he sunk teeth in, further marking my flesh, my eyes wide in shock .

I uttered a strangled sound between a gasp and a moan, his knee pressing between my thighs, the friction making my core begin to throb. His hot tongue traced the ridges left by his teeth, soothing the angry mark.

"Where else my pet?"

"No where." I panted, his hips pressing into mine, rigid cock making his arousal evident. He clicked his tongue in disapproval, eyes flickering with amusement.

"Now we both know better than that." He took my chin between his thumb and forefinger, carefully studying my face. Lips curving into a cool smile, he flicked his tie over his shoulder.

"A kitten who won't speak the truth, will have her mouth put to better use." He mused unbuckling his belt, pulling it out of the loops in one smooth motion to coil it around my wrists, pulling it tight. "On your knees kitten, and don't keep me waiting."

I slowly sank to my knees, eyes darting to either end of the hall as he undid his pants, hardened cock springing over the waistband of his briefs. Praying no one would come along looking for us, I had to admit this was incredibly hot. I craved the silk of his skin running along my tongue. I moistened my lips, peering up at him, poised and waiting for my command.

*****************

I was fully aware that the studio was empty, having seen to the matter personally. Several of the crew had voiced concern that she and Mr Li had yet to return and I had offered to check in to make sure all was well. Everyone left rather quickly after I had informed them that I would be walking her home since we lived in the same building. 

After waving farewell to the last of the crew, the fake, personable smile vanished from my countenance. Desiring privacy for what was to come, I had locked the heavy stage door however I didn't want her knowing we were alone just yet. The lust shimmering in her eyes, tinted with uncertainty, was intoxicating. A glance down at her kneeling at my feet, hands bound and fingers splayed on the floor in front of her, made restraining myself all the more challenging.

My cock throbbed within my grip, languid strokes coaxing glistening droplets from the tip. A single step forward brought my length to her gently parted lips to paint my essence across them, marking her as mine, as the pink tip of her tongue peeked out to taste me. 

"Let's hear you speak pretty, love." I implored, caressing her cheek to tilt her face upward.

"May I please...suck your cock?" She mewled, a flush dusting her cheeks. I gently cradled the back of her head, prodding her plush lips with my swollen head. Her chin dropped, tongue curling to glide along the underside of my length, her hot little mouth yielding to my strokes as they drove deeper.

A groan resonated in my chest as I watched her taper back to the tip, tongue flicking the ridge underneath in passing. A quiver shook my thighs, muscles tensing as she lapped at my slit, collecting the drop that seeped out before resuming an even pace up and down my cock, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked. 

Head dropping back with a breathy moan, my eyes drifted shut as I relished the silky warmth that enveloped me. 

Few things could compare to the ecstasy, and each alternative involved her. 

The tension of the moment increased as she sped up her pace, my completion drawing near. She brought her hands up, delicate finger tips massaging my testes as they tingled with my impending release. 

My senses left me, mind going blissfully blank, as she brought me to climax. My short, frantic breaths accompanied each pulse, fluid coursing down her throat, the tug as she swallowed stretching my pleasure further. 

I removed my member with a shiver, her tongue flicking the sensitive skin before tucking myself away, a needy whimper tumbling from her pout. 

"Now, now. You've been a good girl." I murmured, lifting her to stand as I took the end of the belt. "I'm not so ill mannered that I would leave you in this state, but a change of location is in order." I brought her into another teasing kiss, the taste of my cum still lingering. She pressed her knees together as they shook, desperation glinting in her darkened gaze. "I'm going to treat you to a little walk." I grinned, giving a tug to the makeshift leash as I led her towards the studio proper. She faltered, planting her feet to fight the binding.

"Lucien, the others could still be here." She sputtered, a hint of anxiety making her voice pitch higher.

"I'm confident we will not be seen. Now, come along." I coaxed, fingertips tracing her jaw. "If you will humor me, I will certainly make it worth your while." My voice dropped to a husky tone full of promise in return for cooperation.

"Lucien please!" She begged, pupils flared in panic, frantically fighting against the leather band. I leaned towards her with a chuckle placing a kiss on her forehead. A frightened pet was apt to run, but into whose waiting arms I cringed to imagine. Taking her hands, I gingerly released her from the belt, pulling her into my arms to rub soothing circles on her back. She buried her face in my chest with a sigh, body relaxing little by little. 

"I would never force you, love. I was just suggesting we move our activities somewhere more accommodating."

"It wasn't taking this," she motioned to the air between us, "somewhere else that bothered me. It was the thought of being paraded around on a leash in front of my staff that I couldn't handle. I'd never be able to face them again." She explained.

"Well then, isn't it convenient that I already dismissed your entire staff before I came in search of you. I assured them that I would see you home. Either mine or yours, whichever you prefer."

*****************

I let out a sigh of relief, my anxiety slowly fading as I relaxed against his chest, his steady heartbeat thumping in my ear. "Ok, in that case, I'll humor you." 

A long slender finger gently bopped the tip of my nose.

"There's my good girl. Now, come along." I let him lead me down the hall towards the studio's recording set. I took a few deep breaths as we went, palm over my still frantic heart. 

We entered through the soundproof doors and I dropped his hand to start gathering my possessions. I started shoving notebooks, scripts, and the like in my bag, ignoring the fact that my work proposal ended up a crumpled mess at the bottom. I needed to edit and reprint it anyway after Victor's scathing review. 

Warmth enveloped me as a firm body pressed against my back, a large hand resting on my stomach holding me close.

"Aren't you finished yet? You're certainly taking your sweet time." He breathed in my ear, teeth grazing the edge sending a sweet shiver rolling along my skin, my breath catching.

"I didn't want to forget anything." I mumbled, his hand drifting lower to palm my mound through my skirt. 

"In that case we should get the issue at hand off your mind to help improve your recall ability." He turned me around, cool fingers running across my cheeks and into my hair. His mouth found mine, a moan easing from my throat as his hands wandered, coming to rest at the zipper on my back. 

He eased it down, sliding the dress off my shoulders to pool at my feet. My arms circled his neck so I could press kisses to his jaw, earning me a rumble as his hands mapped my body. 

"You so obediently wore the underclothes I chose." He grinned, soft pads fingering the edge of the lace at my hip. "Did you know why this is my favorite?" 

"I have a pretty good idea." I squeaked, his hand gliding down my thigh, enticingly close to the source of my growing frustration. 

It dipped between my thighs, agile fingers finding the slit in my panties.

"This little feature," he murmured, gliding into my slick heat with no resistance, "Always has the most appealing effect on your state of mind and thus the state of your body." 

My knees nearly buckled, swirling digits teasing my sweetest spots as I clung onto him for support.

"The secret knowledge that even though you are fully clothed you could so easily be exposed excites you, doesn't it? Just the right movement, the right set of circumstances, and anyone could see how dirty my little girl can be." My face flared.

"That's not...true." I whimpered, slick fingers pumping me.

"The sopping wet panties you have on display for me are a contradiction to your words. What did I say about lying to me?" He withdrew his fingers holding them up to the light, admiring the sheen of my juices coating them before offering them to me. 

I dutifully cleaned his fingers, my eyes locked with his. Removing them from my mouth, he traced his tongue between his fingers checking for any trace of the treat he had offered, the action making my breathing shudder. 

He smoothly scooped me up, briskly walking over to the couch on the set, gently placing me on the worn fabric. 

His tie was thrown off, followed quickly by his shirt as he kneeled in front of me. "It's my turn for a taste since your greedy little mouth had cleaned every last drop from my hand." He purred, spreading my knees. 

He hooked his arms under my thighs putting his face at my entrance, hands firmly gripping my hips. His devilish tongue began it's dance, plying my lower lips with nips as it swiveled, showing he knew exactly how to make me sing. 

"You like it when I drink you, don't you kitten?" 

I gasped, leaning back, clawing at the couch behind my head as my hips rolled to meet his movements. 

He buried his face deeper to thrust his tongue inside, his name falling from me on a moan as it was replaced by his fingers so he could flick at my clit. 

Legs trembled, thighs tightening around his head, prickling heat washing up my back. 

I clenched his fingers, teetering just on the edge of bliss when he stopped, standing up to admire his handiwork. "Such an attractively lewd look on your face." He bragged, kicking off his shoes, dropping his pants and briefs to the ground exposing his cock again at full attention. 

He reached down to pick up his tie, a smirk twisting the corner of his lips. "Stand up for me and turn around, pet. And let's go ahead and take off the bra and panties. I believe we should quench your thirst properly."

*****************

She looked like a newborn deer as she stood on trembling legs, stripping and turning as instructed. I tossed my tie over my shoulder as I approached, smoothing my hands down her arms, folding them behind her back. 

"Hold on to your wrists for me please." 

Her slim fingers wrapped around her delicate wrists as I bound them in silk. Holding her arms, I turned to back us up to the couch pulling her to straddle me, my cock resting at the cleft of her plump ass. 

I kissed the crook of her neck to whisper in her ear. "I'm unfortunately not fully prepared as we are lacking a condom but if you would like to continue I will control myself accordingly."

"Yes, please don't stop." She begged, grinding against my erection.

"Then lift your hips and lean forward. No worries, I won't let you fall." She bowed forward arching her back, bringing her swollen pink flower into view. I had yet to allow myself the pleasure of indulging in this tender flesh with nothing separating us. 

A new flood of blood rushed to my groin, my cock swelling further as I positioned myself to enter her uninhibited. 

She rocked back, impaling herself on my full length as my nerve endings ignited sending euphoria rushing through my being. 

I gasped at how much tighter she seemed tonight as she began to bounce on my lap, my hand resting instinctively on her stomach to help keep her balanced. She whined, circling her hips as I shuddered beneath her. 

I would have to regain control of this quickly or risk losing myself in her completely. 

Disappointed in my force of will, I needed her to cum and quickly. This position would not allow me the quick exit necessary to remain true to my word of not filling her as my biology was demanding. 

I parted my legs, spreading her so she had less purchase on the ground, further tightening her grasp on my cock but allowing me to claim control of the speed. I leisurely pumped up into her as she quaked, my name on her lips. 

"Would you like to cum, love?" I cooed into her hair, dipping to kiss the mark I had left on her earlier. She nodded wordlessly, turning to look at me, her eyes hazy with need. 

My hand gently gripped her throat, a collar for my pet, as I thrust faster, the hand on her belly drifting to circle the firm little bud where we were joined. 

She panted harder, walls alternately fluttering and clenching, the indicator that she was close. I tightened my grip on her neck, her thundering pulse thrumming against the pad of my thumb.

With a strangled scream, she fell apart, arching against the grip on her throat as she drove her hips back. Her pussy continued to throb along with my slow strokes as she relaxed into my arms, her strength fading. 

I withdrew as I picked her up laying her facedown on the couch. I pressed a light kiss to her temple. "Don't think I'm done with you quite yet. Are you ok to let me continue?"

"Yes...please." She rasped, lifting her rear for me. I took my place behind her, my eyes falling on the two small divots on her lower back. I traced my finger between them.

"He touched you here as well." I grumbled to myself.

"Lucien, were you jealous of my boss?" An unfamiliar flame rolled up my neck, fanning across my face.

Was I jealous? The thought hadn't really occurred to me but I very well might be. I prided myself on maintaining a calm analytical mind, but where she is involved, I seemed to lose my reason. 

The mental image of him caressing her cheek so gently filled my gut with an unbearable unease and a visceral, almost primal urge to claim her. 

I tightly gripped her hips, sheathing myself completely in a single thrust, setting a brutal pace. Her head snapped up from the seat as she screamed.

"God Lucien! Oh God, don't stop!" She gasped, urging me deeper, a request I happily complied with. 

My tension was quickly building, fluid rising as I chased my end. 

She came again, her walls clutching at me as a sudden flash crossed my vision, dim colors blooming into radiant bursts. 

Dazzling. 

Nearly too bright to view directly, just like her.

I ripped my cock from her, stroking slowly as I released on her back, painting her in my colors, washing away all traces of another man's touch. 

I stared down at her spent form, skin flushed and shining with sweat. 

Never had I seen her more stunningly beautiful. 

I teased apart the knot holding her wrists, releasing them. She gingerly moved her arms, rolling her shoulder, stretching stiffness and tension from her body.

"Now just lay still. I've made a mess of you so let me clean you off." 

I walked to the host chair, pulling several tissues from the box beside it. I collected her clothes from the floor as I went back to her. I gently cleaned her body, showering reverent kisses across her back as I went. She sat herself up, slowly at my insistence as I helped her back into her outfit and combing my fingers through her disheveled hair. 

"There. You're tidied up enough to get home." 

"Thank you, Lucien." She beamed. I smiled back, cupping her face to kiss first her eyes then her lovely smile.

"Now just give me a few minutes to finish myself and we can go home." I said pulling on my shirt and tucking it into my waistband. I grabbed my jacket, placing it over her shoulders as she stood to get her things. 

"Have you decided which home you would like to go to? I asked, tucking my tie in her bag.

"Could we go to yours?" She asked meekly.

"Of course, kitten. Come, let me take you home. I'll prepare dinner while you recover in a warm bath. After that, I have a movie I'd like to share with you.

"Oh, what movie?" She giggled excitedly.

"You will undoubtedly recognize the cast, though it is their first time filming." 

Walking over to the camera with it's blinking red light, a few quick taps and a memory card was ejected from the device. I retrieved it, holding it out to her, a sense of satisfaction swelling in my chest. Her jaw dropped along with her bag, her hands flying to cover her mouth as a small squeak escaped her, face burning a brilliant scarlet. 

"Lucien, you didn't…" she trailed off breathlessly.

"I hope they can perform and create many movies to come, together." I chuckled as I pocketed it, stooping over to pick up her bag. 

"Shall we go home and do some editing, Ms. Producer?"


End file.
